The Church of the Poisoned Mind
by Newbie-Interrupters-Inc
Summary: One of the Bladebreakers has a secret, one so terrifying not even the devil would want to be held responsible. One of them is a vicious murder who responds to the call of his cursed rosary. Of course, the Bladebreakers are safe,until one of them finds out


One of the Bladebreakers has a secret, one so viscous and terrifying that not even the Devil would want to be held responsible. At midnight, one of them stalks through the night and kills those you fear and hate. Once you pray on the cursed rosary beads, there is no turning back, and your soul belongs them forever. The world is at the mercy from this being, known as the Angel of Death. The Bladebreakers are keeping the secret at bay….till one of them finds out. Now no one is safe. A prayer is forever and there is no escaping the Angel of Death. They will strike you down in the dark of the night….and forever curse your immoral soul.

In the Dark of the Night

The child was born 12 minutes before midnight.

The room was dark and smelled of mold; the woman had not even seen her child. In fact, she did not even know if the child had survived birth; it had never cried.

A priest came into the room and swept the child from the arms of the frightened nurse. The mother had fainted, and after passing on the child, the nurse did as well. The aura in the room was heavy, pressing down on both of them and knocking them into slumber. The priest turned, taking the child to bless it, when….

The nurse awoke and screamed.

The holy man preformed an abrupt about-face, still carrying the infant. The child's mother had been seemingly crushed by this heavy aura in the room. She was splattered about the room, fragment of limbs rolling silently into corner. Large black rats scurried from crack in the wall to make off with the woman's fingers. Already, maggots feasted on the bloody eyes and massacred brain.

The nurse rushed to the side of the priest, who was staring at the child. It stared intently at the remains of its mother. Still, it did not cry.

"Father," the nurse quavered, "Please, what does this mean? Has the child…killed her?"

The priest stared gravely at the infant. "It is the work of Satan himself, and he has chosen this child,"

The priest took the child away without another word.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The priest took the baby to the cathedral. He poured out the Holy water on the high alter and laid the child in it. He slipped off his rosary beads and pressed the cross to the infant's chest.

It was now only seconds to midnight…

"Oh merciful Lord…"

Gong, gong

"Please bless this child…"

Gong, gong

"Release your child from this terrible evil…"

Gong, gong

"Purge your child of this cursed fate…"

Gong, gong

"Lift this terror from us all…"

Gong, gong

"I beg of you, spare us!"

GONG! GONG!

The cathedral fell silent, with exception to the echoes of the grandfather clock.

The man felt cold, clammy hands close around his skull.

He turned to see the bloody, rotting corpse of the child's mother.

"Pleaseeeee," it moaned, "My babyyy, don't hurt my babyyyyyyyy…."

He screamed as the floor split in a burst of steam. Lava swirled through the cracked as two lifeless shadows slithered from the gloom and closed around the infant.

In panic the priest held up the rosary "Be gone with you! Demons! Monsters! You shall not take that child!"

One of the shadows seemed to turn towards him. He dropped the beads in fright. They shattered and melted to the floor, over come by the heat. They were twisted, charred from red to black and poisoned with fumes; holy no longer.

The corpse was at his feet, clawing at his robes, grabbing, ripping, pulling him to the floor. "Pleeeease, my babyyy, give me my babyyyyyy…."

The shadows swept the infant from the table, tipping the holy water and sloshing it to the floor. One swept the cursed rosary from the floor, the other stood, a faceless woman, holding the child. The child gazed intently at him with red eyes.

The man began to scream in horror as the corpse dragged him down through the crack in the floor, his robes caught, the reek of burning hair and flesh, the roar of the fire, the blood curdling screams…

At dawn, the smell of smoke brought the servants the burning cathedral. For days they fought the blue-black flames as they torched the cathedral to splinters and ashes. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a single wall. Plastered to it, a single black feather, a melted rosary, and a message in blood:

YOUR FATHER HAS SEVRED US A MOST HOUNORABLE POSITION IN HELL. HE WILL BE TORTURE FOR THE REST OF HIS DAYS. HIS BLOOD PAINTS THE REMAINS OF THE WRECHED PLACE. HE HAS THE HONOR OF BEING THE FIRST TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF SATAN'S SON. YOU WILL ALL FOREVER BE AT THE MERCY OF HIM, THE ANGEL OF DEATH.

The wall burst into flames and shrouded the servants. The cathedral disappeared forever. The child did not reappear until 300 years later, more evil, more bloodthirsty, more vicious than ever before.


End file.
